Idem Quod
}}TheId |- style=background:#000000 |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Turian |- style=background:#000000 | Age: | }44 |- style=background:#000000 | Date of Birth: | }2141 |- style=background:#000000 | Occupation: | }Associate Professor |- style=background:#000000 | Location: | }Invictus |- style=background:#000000 | Marital Status: | }Open relationship with Veritas Imperius |- style=background:#000000 | Acquaintances: | }Harrad Illum, Albert Lowell, Thel'Adean vas Tinketta |- style=background:#000000 | Affiliation: | } Turian Hierarchy |} "I'm sure that your child, his...'essence'...and all of his other precious bodily fluids are still intact, Corvax." Idem Quod was an Associate Professor of Human History at the Septimus Oraka Institute for Higher Learning on the planet Invictus. Alternating between periods of deadpan wisecracking stoicism, and paralyzing shyness, Idem's social skills left something to be desired. However, he was fundamentally a Paragon at heart and often spoke of his hope for increased cooperation between the Systems Alliance and Turian Hierarchy. He also had a soft spot for his boyfriend, Veritas Imperius, even though the two were almost the exact opposite in terms of temperament. Idem Quod was killed by Cerberus forces on their raid on Invictus in 2186. Appearance With brown-gray skin plates and an average build, Idem was relatively short for a turian. He wore typical casual turian clothing, but had a fascination with human-style neckties and often wore them in more formal situations. Otherwise, he cared relatively little about his appearance, and thus his fringe was unkempt and jutted out in a seemingly random manner on the back of his head. History Early Life The only child of a middle-class turian family, Quod's early life on Palaven was relatively normal until the age of six, when his mother died of an early-onset case of Corpalis Syndrome. His father, a workaholic who already had a distant and ambivalent attitude toward his son, was unable to find any method of coping with his wife's death and began to spend even more time at the office. Neglected, Idem spent a few months as a latchkey kid, using up most of his free time reading and developing rudimentary cooking skills. His maternal grandparents eventually became concerned about his father's treatment and volunteered to raise him. His grandmother in particular took notice of Idem's hobbies and encouraged him to further develop his cooking skill. She also unintentionally got the young turian interested in history through her stories of traveling the galaxy and working a multitude of odd jobs. Displaying great promise in his early education, Idem was sent off to a boarding school to prepare for a career in the Hierarchy military. Military Service Demonstrating a natural aptitude for history, hand-to-hand combat, and pistol marksmanship, Quod was assigned to his legion's historical team and developed a reputation among his superiors as a prudish but dedicated and talented solider. It was during this period that he first met a Biotic Cabal recruit named Veri Imperius. The two became fast friends, and the relationship eventually deepened into romance, though Idem was too shy to admit his own feelings. Nonetheless, it seemed that Veri's influence was slowly coaxing Idem out of his shell. Unfortunately, the two were separated while stationed on Shanxi during a counterattack by the Systems Alliance. After a shelling of their military complex, Veri was officially labelled as missing in action after video footage left the impression that he was killed by the blast and no body was found. For his part, Idem was shot through the left talon by an Alliance sniper and had to spend time recuperating after the cessation of the First Contact War. Although he passed several psychological examinations before returning to duty, his experiences on Shanxi profoundly affected him and caused him to wall himself off from relationships even more thoroughly; Quod continued to display subtle symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder for nearly three decades afterwards. Partial Bibliography * Preliminary Study: Human Wars of the 20th Century, published for the Hierarchy military in 2165, declassified by the Hierarchy as part of 'goodwill gesture' towards the Alliance after the Citadel/Geth Incident. * Humanity's 'World War II': A Microcosm of Council Politics, Ph.D. dissertation, 2171. * Dismissing the Airquotes: A Biography of Citadel Councilman Sparatus. Trivia He harboured no special hatred for krogan. However, his generally poor interpersonal skills often led him to naively try and debate the Krogan Rebellions in purely analytical terms, which most krogan didn't appreciate. Threads Abreaction: In which Idem begins coming to terms with his PTSD and finally stops repressing his romantic feelings. An Awkward Arrival: In which Idem arrives on the Citadel for a sabbatical and learns that a certain person from his past isn't quite as dead as he thought. Continuation: In which Idem finds that it's hard to love, but harder to stay angry. The Man's Mens' Night Out: Quod joins Harrad 01 (Harrad Illum), Diplomatic Immunity (Albert Lowell), Thel'Adean vas Tinketta and others for a men's night out on the Citadel. (See also: Imperius, for Veri's backstory). Succulent: Idem and Veri -- and they hire Heptus Auriga to take them along (and to shock Idem with his bawdy comments). So a bunch of soldiers walk into a bar...: Hierarchy dad (Juhani Alavirta) winds up on Invictus after getting far too drunk. He needs Idem to get him back to civilization -- and to get him some new clothes. Idem has some lessons for the soon-to-be-married human about how turian relationships work. Reaper War For Dust Thou Art Category:Turians Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters